batwavecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arena: Crisis of Two Worlds
Created by the user 'Occam', this is the thread where Marvel and DC Characters are placed against each other in gruesome battles to the death. The Story "I have no doubt there are infinite amounts of different universes, some so different that it would take almost a lifetime to find the differences. Today is different, you're about to witness and experience what happens when those two different universes clash. Fight. Battle to the death. Some shall consider each other enemies, some shall consider each other rivals, some shall fight their own. Today, a mysterious force clashes these two universes together. How? Well. That is to your extent of imagination. "Who are you?" The Phantom Stranger demanded as he stepped into the cosmic borders of the clashed universe. The Stranger looked at a man who was shined of his metallic skin or so it appeared. "My name is Norrin Radd but many have called me the Silver Surfer." He said as he looked at the grim man. "Men have called me the Phantom Stranger. It appears your universe has merged with our own. As a man I assume having omnipotence. I predict you know what this means and how both our worlds are reacting." He said calmly. "I do. Both our earths are not compatible with each other. Thus both of our universes shall cease to exist." The Silver Surfer whispered. Suddenly an even more powerful figure stood tall over both the men, he wore yellow robes bright as the sun, he looked at both of them. "Then we all know what the solution is...and I propose a contest, a challenge. A game if you will." "What do you propose?" The Phantom Stranger said looking at this man. "My name is the Grandmaster. An elder of Surfer's universe. I propose the only solution there is. I assume you know what that is. But we shall hold a contest." The Grandmaster said sternly. The Phantom Stranger was going to speak out against it but then he remembered, this option was better then an all out war. "I'll have to speak with the elders of my universe. The Quintessence if you will." The Stranger said as they all nodded their heads. With the most powerful beings of both universe discussed and debated. They appeared before each other. The wizard Shazam stepped forward and looked at their elders. The Watchers, The Celestials, the Grandmaster, and even the In-Betweener was observed. "To signify justice and fairness. We must send an equal representative of both sides...as volunteer, we present Darkseid son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. Master of Apokolips." Shazam announced as Darkseid approached to the center. The Celestials looked at each other and announced their representative. "We present Thanos. Child of the Enternal Mentor and Sui-San. We present the Mad Titan, the Avatar of Death as a worthy equal." Thanos smiled as he looked at Darkseid who showed an expression of respect and fury. From this moment on. Our greatest champions will fight." Category:The Threads